The present invention relates to a liquor-body of included ice and the process of producing the same. It is necessary to prepare some ice and mineral water, besides liquor, when making a glass of liquor with water or on the rocks.
However, for example, when one wants to enjoy a couple of glass of whisky with water, he has to carry with him such as a miniature bottle of whisky, tasty transparent ice lump, mineral water and a glass. All of them could be prepared at once by a drink service in such as a train, but they can not easily be prepared at once in town.
It is not easy to make one or two glasses of favorite liquor with tasty water or rocks in town especially while traveling. A lot of liquor, water or ice have to be wasted if one buys a regular bottle of liquor, mineral water, pure ice and a glass to make only one or two drinks.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide ice enclosed liquor and the process of the same, with which one can easily make a good tasting glass or liquor with water or rocks anywhere in town or while traveling.